Episode 140 (19th June 1986)
Plot Tessa kisses Kelvin as they discuss Harry's obvious feelings towards Sharon. Pete is in a mood following Pat's revelation. He tells Den what she said and Den tells him not to believe what she has said. Harry tells Simon to reconsider his role in the band when Simon says he does not think they should sing about politics. Kathy tells Angie something is wrong with Pete, but he will not tells her. Angie tells Kathy about Den and how she is going to keep waiting for him to come back to her. Andy and Debbie celebrate following the Department of Health and Social Security's visit. Naima tells Andy and Debbie that she will move out if her shop's expansion is a success. Andy is elated. Pete continues to let Pat's news play on his mind. Lofty and Michelle enjoy a day out together. He tells Michelle they should set a date for their wedding and they agree on the twentieth of September. Pauline disagrees with Carmel's interventions in Michelle and Vicki's lives, feeling that she should take control as she is Michelle's mother. Naima visits Hannah in search of Tony, who is out. She expresses an interest in buying one of his flats. Arthur is still unhappy with Lofty, and when he and Michelle tell Arthur and Pauline the date they are marrying Arthur makes excuses. Lofty takes Arthur into the kitchen and tells him he will let him have the first chance of the cab office job; Arthur's upset with Lofty is quickly forgotten and Arthur agrees to them marrying on the twentieth. Pauline asks Michelle to tell Lou they are getting married a week later than planned so that Lou thinks they are marrying on her wedding anniversary. Lou is thrilled when she finds out. The band agree to add a new member. Naima tells Den about her licence to officially start selling alcohol. Den is not impressed. Simon talks with Eddie Hunter, a friend and former member of his old band before it went into debt. Ali slates Naima to Sue and Mehmet, angry that she is going to be selling hot drinks and convenience food. Pete confides in Lou about what Pat has said. Lou tells Pete not to believe such a thing, as she is certain that Simon is his son. She then tells him that Pat has lost everything, while Pete still has a future to make with Simon. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob (Credited as "Health Visitor") *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...stealing me job, stealing me daughter. Now he wants to steal me leeks.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes